1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a beauty cart and more particularly, to a beauty cart equipped with a facial vaporizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A beautician or hairdresser may use a beauty cart to carry hairdressing devices and accessories when working. Further, during working, a beautician or hairdresser may use a facial vaporizer to treat the skin of the client's face with steam. It is inconvenient to use a beauty cart and a facial vaporizer in a narrow working space.